Thank You
by Ghost000000
Summary: This contains futa sex. Starfire feels like the newest member of their team, Raven, is purposely isolating herself. She attempts to try and use her planet's methods of welcoming someone new. But eventually, the two women form a relationship they never knew they needed.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is what you need to know. I'm not using any specific universe or timeline for this story. In terms of team base/location, I'm drawing influence from the 2003 show. As for what Raven and Starfire look like, check the cover image for this story. This obviously contains futa sex, but I plan on there being a good amount of story too. Anyway, let's get started…**

**Part I: Breaking the Ice**

Starfire grabbed the kid just in time before the car crashed on the sidewalk. If she were to have even just one second slower, there was no way that they could say this was a successful mission.

"Damn it Beast Boy! Watch what your doing!" Nightwing braced himself as he managed to stop Slade's sword from going at his head. After using his fighting sticks to push the sword away, he engaged in hand-to-hand combat against the man that was the car's intended target.

"Shit! How is he so fast?" Beast Boy transformed from a gorilla into a cheetah, circling around the two fighters, waiting for a possible opening. The team had to get used to longer fights as Cyborg was offered a spot on the Justice League team and they had to take on missions while short one member.

As soon as she thought she was at a safe distance, Starfire landed on a different sidewalk that was right next to a public park. "Don't worry little child. We will finish the fighting very soon." She waved as she floated up to the kid in awe of who just rescued him, and flew back to the fight happening in the street.

Just as Starfire thought that she would have to join the fight, she heard the words. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _Nightwing managed to hear the words as well and jumped out of the way just in time as a blast of dark energy hit Slade and threw him against the closest building, knocking him out.

"Terrific work friend Raven!" Starfire congratulated Raven, the newest member of their team. Keeping her hood up, she didn't seem to acknowledge Starfire's words. She turned towards Nightwing as he and a transforming Beast Boy approached the rest of the group.

"All of the bombs have been taken care. I deactivated what I could and contained the rest in a place that they can't do any damage." Raven said.

"Great." They heard the approach of government vehicle, ready to take in the defeated villain. "Well, I have to say, we did all right."

"All right? Man, we were on top!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Everything went exactly right!"

"I'm sorry, but this plan of ours included nearly hitting a young civilian? I'm not remembering this being discussed." Starfire said.

"Your right, Star. It wasn't. Just think things through before acting." Nightwing lightly tapped beast Boy on the head with one of his sticks, who nodded in admittance to his mistake.

The vehicle arrived and the authorities took in Slade, taking the proper measures to insure that he won't escape out of custody before taking him to a secure prison. Once the vehicle started to leave, the Teen Titans headed back to their tower and decided to be on stand-by in case any emergencies occurred.

While most of the team stayed in the common area, Raven quickly headed back to her own private room upon entering the tower. Starfire considered asking her to stop and join them, but she was gone before she really had a chance. She stayed with Nightwing and Beast Boy, finding something to eat.

They spent a few hours just sitting around, hanging out and talking. Beast Boy eventually decided to head back to his own room, saying something about trying out a new video game. The TV was left on and old re-runs of "Baywatch" were playing on a low volume.

Several moments passed as Starfire sat in thought before turning her head to her teammate. "This may just be me not being completely familiar with Earth behavior, but did Raven seem a little…withdrawn as you say?"

Nightwing nodded, started to speak but couldn't find the right words at first. But the silence didn't last too long. "Yea…but I figured this would happen. After all, we didn't exactly have the best first encounter with her."

"You mean how she was being manipulated by the demon Trigon?"

"Yes, that. We all know that Raven wasn't in full control of herself back then. But…" Nightwing moved forward to the edge of his seat as he turned his body to face Starfire. "You understand that Raven is half-demon, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant."

"You might not, but she and I had a one-on-one about this back when I convinced her to join us."

"Really?" Starfire was surprised that this was the first she was hearing about such a conversation.

Nightwing nodded. "Without revealing too much, she explained that she always has this urge, or desire, to act…dark. Do things that can be classified as villainous. So, keeping us at a distance is probably her way of trying to make sure nothing happens."

"I see." Starfire nodded. "Perhaps I should probably speak to her. I do have some similar experiences."

"You can try. But don't force her Star. She will open to us in her own time. As I see it right now, she is just adjusting to being on the team." Starfire nodded as she stood up and walked out of the common area. Nightwing leaned back in his seat and mindlessly watched the reruns on TV.

Starfire walked down the hall until she found Raven's room. She gently knocked, waiting for any kind of a response. A few minutes passed, still nothing. She decided to knock again and speak.

"Friend Raven, this is Starfire. I just wanted to check with you, see how you feel about being on the team. Mayeb we can have a talk inside?" Again, she stood there waiting, to seemingly no acknowledgement whatsoever. Just as she thought about walking away, the door opened and the lights inside the room turned back on.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you from your sleep?" Starfire leaned in but didn't wuite step foot inside the room, spotting Raven as she was floating several inches above her bed.

"No. I was meditating. You said you wanted to talk about something important?" As Raven stopped floating, she stood up and walked over to her desk, looking through a couple a pages in an old book.

"Not important really." Starfire walked inside, the door closing behind her once she took several steps inside. "I just wanted to know if the transition was going well for you."

"The transition?" Raven didn't look at her, but Starfire could tell that she spoke with a questioning tone.

"Yes. I was told by Dick that sometimes people on Earth don't usually like having things around them change in such drastic ways."

Raven turned around and looked at Starfire. "He told you about our conversation, didn't he?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Starfire was surprised at how quickly she deduced that.

"I figured he would eventually. I expected it, so I'm not mad." Raven pulled back her hood, revealing her full face. Her shoulder-length hair was dark purple, but her eyes were of a lighter variety, having a mystical shine to them that Starfire immediately took a liking to. "I figured you wouldn't want to be this close to someone who is a half-demon? Then again, I haven't really met anyone from…whatever planet you're from."

"Tamaran. While I'm sure what you said is true, I personally felt like we are similar in some ways." Raven raised an eyebrow, which encouraged Starfire to explain. "Since I am from a different world, I had to learn all the different customs and behaviors of Earth people. I can assure you that a lot of that time, I felt very isolated and out of place as you might say. But then I met Nightwing and the other Titans, and we all became a family. I just hope you can feel the same way about us."

Raven nodded. "I do want it, it's just…I need to keep myself in check whenever I'm out in the field, making sure I don't do anything that makes me lose control." Raven crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she let out a deep sigh. "It just gets stressful and I just feel tense throughout my body. And afterwards, I just don't have any actual release, which can make me…well, crabby."

Starfire stood there in thought for a moment, going through something in her head. Finally, she proposed an idea to her new friend. "Would you like me to pleasure you?"

Raven instantly snapped her head back up and her eyes widened. "What?!" At that moment, Raven was extremely happy that her room was soundproofed so no one outside could hear.

"Forgive me, perhaps I needed to make myself clearer."

"Yes, please! Clarify what your saying." Raven kept her arms crossed.

"Well, back on my planet, we had our own groups and clubs and sometimes some of the newer members felt uneasy and tense, as you say. So, one of the other members of the group would use their mouths to help release some tension so that they can they be more open and happy as they ease into the group. On Tamaran, everyone has both sets of genitals that we can form at will, but I understand that isn't the same here. But I am experienced if you want me to help relieve some tension."

Raven rubbed her arms, mainly because this was unexpected and made her nervous. But as she was explaining it, part seemed to be on board and even maybe a little excited about the idea. "I'm not sure Star…I've never done anything- "

"Oh, please Raven! I know I shouldn't force you to do anything, but I know that this can help you, even if it is just a small amount." Starfire held her hands behind her back and watched as Raven debated this in her head. Like she said, Raven had never done anything like this before, let alone have a woman do it. But the part of her that wanted to let it happen grew stronger inside of her. Eventually, after what felt like forever to Starfire, Raven responded.

"It would just be your mouth on my…vagina?"

"Yes. The first experience is only the mouth. But should you want to do this again- "

"Let's just focus on this one for now." Slowly, Raven played with the string around her neck and let her cloak fall to the ground, standing in her boots and skintight outfit and separate sleeves. "Just promise me you won't talk to anyone about this. I don't like other knowing too much about this kind of stuff."

"Of course. Just get in whatever position you would like and let me know when I can start."

Raven sat down on her bed, moving inwards until she was sitting up, her back against the headrest. She used her fingernails to cut the portion of her outfit that covered her pussy, letting that be the only part of her body that was exposed. Taking in a deep breath, she looked over to Starfire and nodded.

She walked over to Raven's bed and slowly got on her knees, gently laying down on her stomach and moving towards Raven's open legs. As Starfire was wrapping her hands around Raven's thighs, thoughts quickly shot through her head about how she should start. While she was honestly experienced, she could tell that Raven truly was inexperienced when it came to matters of the sexual nature.

The Tamaranean decided to be slow and started kissing the inside of Raven's thighs. She could feel Raven's body twitch in surprise but quickly calmed down the more Starfire kissed her teammate's pale thigh. Every few kisses, Starfire brought her lips closer towards Raven's awaiting pussy, switching between both thighs during the process.

Raven was still sitting up and resting her back against the headboard as Starfire slowly began kissing her. Her arms descended, switching from being tightly crossed to gently holding her own arms, pressing her hands against her covered stomach. She could feel her own heart quicken in nervous anticipation, waiting for the Starfire's mouth to finally make it.

After what felt like an hour to the sorceress, Starfire kissed the top of Raven's pussy. She then started to glide her tongue over Raven's pussy lips, going up and down. The feeling of the alien's tongue making contact with her in such an intimate way caused Raven to let out a gasp. While Starfire didn't even notice it, that gasp was a sign that Raven was caught off guard by the physical sensation surging throughout her body.

Raven bit her bottom lip as she felt her body slide down the headboard until she was completely on her back on the bed. The purple haired woman spread her arms and tightly gripped her bed sheets. As Raven moved her eyes away, Starfire looked up at Raven to see her reaction. Starfire found herself extremely happy she was able to pleasure her new friend.

Actually, Starfire could feel that her feeling went beyond just being happy. She actually felt herself becoming horny, as people on Earth called it. She could feel her nipples harden underneath her uniform the more she continued licking Raven's pussy. She decided to push things-literally-and penetrate Raven's pussy using her tongue. While not significantly different, it was longer than human tongues. But this was really the only kind of situation where anyone would be able to notice the difference.

"Oooohhhh…Star…fuck…!" Raven moaned and squirmed, her grip on her sheets tightening. She could feel every movement of Starfire's tongue inside her, every flick and twist it made inside her body. Inside her body! Raven secretly never believed she would ever feel these kinds of sensations and pleasures, let alone with someone like Starfire. A woman, teammate, and even friend.

The two lost all track of time. For all they know, this could have lasted well over an hour and it would not change anything the two females felt. They were lost in the moment, in the physical pleasure of this experience they were sharing.

"Fuck! Fuck! Star, I'm-I'm-" She never got to finish what she was going to say, but Starfire could tell that Raven was approaching her orgasm, or climax as some others call it. She braced herself as Raven arched her back into the air and her bodily fluids came gushing out. Starfire tried to catch all she could, but a lot of it ended up squirting all over her face. It was easily the longest orgasm Starfire was on the receiving end of. After the last of it was swallowed, Starfire moved her mouth and face out and up as she saw Raven sink into her mattress, breathing heavily, her eyes closed from exhaustion.

"Raven…" Even though she was clearly still conscious, Raven didn't seem to hear Starfire speak to her. "Raven…was that acceptable? If you need me to, I can make my glornob come out if you seek-"

"Get…out…" Starfire was surprised at the blunt and borderline rude interruption from Raven. Thinking she might have displeased her, Starfire hid her sadness from her face as she slowly got up and started to walk out. But before the door open, she was stopped.

"Star…" The alien turned around and saw Raven managed to slowly move herself towards the headboard of her bed and sat herself up, her breathing slowing down enough for her to speak. "I…didn't mean…to sound…" For a moment, Raven didn't know what to say, how to continue with her previous sentence, so she decided to just use two words.

"Thanks you." While she didn't smile, she hoped Starfire could detect the gratitude in her tone. Based on her borderline giddy smile in response to Raven's words, it would be safe to say that Starfire got the message.

Starfire turned back around and walked out of the door. After automatically closing, the two different women began having similar thoughts for the other. Starfire, as she took a moment to lean her shoulder against the wall outside of Raven's door, hoping that this would lead to a closer connection. Raven, as she leaned her head back onto the pillows as she sank back down in her mattress. She closed her eyes, let her face create the slightest and smallest of smiles as her mind filled with thoughts she never had before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: A Spark is Born**

When the next morning came, Starfire wanted nothing more than to hug and fully embrace her friend Raven. But she had to remind herself that as excited as she was that they were forming what she thought was a friendship at the time, she can't force Raven to do anything. She had to wait for her to make her own decisions.

At first, it didn't really seem like anything had changed when it came to Raven's regular day behavior. She kept her hood up and her cloak completely hid her body from eyesight. Starfire did feel a small sense of disappointment, but knew that this was something that was going to take a little more time.

"Here is what I was thinking." Nightwing sat down at the kitchen table in the common area, where the rest of the team were generally gathered at, Beast Boy making hi waffles, Starfire leaning against the counter drinking some tea, and Raven only just moments ago entering the room. "I was thinking two of us should go out on patrol, but go incognito. After such a public fight yesterday, if there is anything big going on, it will be kept pretty quiet and out of sight. Anyone want to volunteer?"

"I would love to go in the incognito." Starfire spoke up.

"I guess I could." Raven's response pleasantly surprised Starfire, but she kept it hidden as took another sip from her cup.

"Well, that's easy. Star, since you haven't had any casual time out in the city, you probably don't have any…civilian clothes. Am I right?"

"I don't understand what would be wrong if I go out like how I was yesterday." Starfire responded with a confused tone.

"Uh, that might cause other people…" Beast Boy was going to say something else, but a look from Nightwing caused him to change course. "…to recognize who you are." Beast Boy silently congratulated himself on the save as he took a bite from one of his waffles.

"He's right. The point is to not draw attention for this kind of patrol. I can show you where we keep a supply of clothes that might help you blend in."

"That would be helpful." She turned to her other teammate. "Raven, would you care to help me find something that can make me be incognito?"

For a brief second, Raven thought about saying no. But after remembering last night, she realized that there really isn't any reason to refuse. "Fine."

Starfire smiled as Nightwing got up and told them which part of the tower had the clothing. The two female members of the team then got in the elevator and went down to the basement to find huge cardboard boxes.

"Oh wow! Earth clothing has so many different styles!" Starfire eagerly rushed forward and began examining all of the different clothes that were on top of the boxes.

"Star, you should probably pick something out of these ones." Raven tapped Starfire's shoulder and pointed her towards the ones that were labeled _Women. _Nodding, she went over and started going through one box.

"Would you be needing any of these clothing items?" Starfire called over her shoulder.

"No, I can conjure something for myself." She stood to the side and waited to see what kind of options she would choose. When Starfire started grabbing a pink blazer with shoulder pads, Raven sighed as she realized she probably needed to help.

"Put that down." Starfire did so and turned her attention to Raven. "Here, let me give you an idea of what you should probably wear." After silently muttering a spell, Raven's cloak completely tightened around her body, turning black before finally turning into the clothing she imagined in her mind. She ended up with black jeans and steel-toed boots to cover everything below her waist. She ended up wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt that was underneath a purple hoodie. Raven pulled her hood down, letting her face be exposed so that she can make sure Starfire was paying attention.

"I see…" The alien girl thought for a moment before turning back around and going towards a different box of women's clothing. She rummaged through what was in it and brought some options towards the top of the pile. Raven didn't move any closer, so she couldn't tell what she found.

As soon as the outfit was picked out, Starfire wasted no time stripping naked in front of Raven. The purple-haired woman's natural reaction was to turn her head away, but part of her fought back and turned back around. Starfire didn't seem to mind, so Raven ended up seeing her entire body.

While Raven's skin was on the pale side, Starfire's had an obvious orange texture to it that made it somewhat erotic and intoxicating to the half-demon. Her ass was exactly what Raven expected, her normal outfit leaving nothing to the imagination when it came to that. While Raven could always tell Starfire's breasts were large, she saw that her teammates nipples were noticeably pink, almost neon. They appeared to even be hard, but that could just be an alien thing so Raven didn't think it meant anything. She watched as Starfire's natural beauty was then covered in blue jeans, pink sneaker, and a short sleeved shirt that thankfully was a little too big on her. Too big was preferable than too small, which would leave to skin exposure and causing people to turn their eyes towards her.

"Do you think this is preferable for going the incognito way?" Starfire looked to her friend for approval, even turning around for her. Raven's eyes couldn't help but take in Starfire's ass and how those jeans tightened in all the right places. But once Starfire turned back around, she was focused again.

"It'll work." Raven responded. "Now, come next to me so that I can teleport both of us." Starfire walked over as Raven chanted a spell and they went to the city.

* * *

"Oh Raven, look!" Starfire grabbed her friend by the shoulder and pointed to a little stand on the corner. "There is ice cream that we can eat!"

"Yes. But we should stay focus on patrol. Plus, you don't have any money."

"But do you? If so, can we please get some?" Starfire's face seemed to give Raven a reason to consider. Her bright green eyes were pleading with all of her might, her expression somehow managing to get Raven to feel the smallest emotion. Raven reached her hand down in her pocket, and checked a small communication device.

"Well…just got a message from Dick saying he can relieve us whenever we want…I suppose we can."

Fighting back the urge to hug Raven tight, Starfire went over to the stand to get herself a cone. After paying for it, Raven turned around to watch as Starfire wasted no time.

"Why are you so excited over ice cream?"

"I just think it is wonderful! Don't you agree?"

"I mean, it tastes good, but I don't think it's anything I would be this excited about."

"Oh, but just taste-oh no!" As Starfire turned to offer Raven a lick, she accidently pushed the cone right onto her mouth and face, causing chocolate ice cream to be smeared.

"I am very sorry Raven! I didn't mean to attack you like that!"

"I wouldn't call that an attack. But don't worry, it's fine." Raven had grabbed a few napkins from the stand, thinking this would happen, and wiped it off her face. As she did, she let herself grow a secret smile, a little amused. Starfire may have sensed something pleasant coming from Raven, but she didn't seem to let on. "Now come on."

Raven put her hand on Starfire's shoulder and chanted the same spell to teleport back to the tower. "Dick and Beast Boy are probably already gone. So I guess we can do whatever-how are you done? You just got it seconds ago!" Raven's eyes widened as she saw Starfire devour her cone without a second thought.

"Sorry, I really enjoyed that particular kind of ice cream." Starfire licked her lips and floated around the common area for a little bit before landing on the couch to find something to watch on TV. Raven began walking back towards her room, but stopped to think for a moment. She had images of last night going on a constant loop in her head, with the addition of seeing Starfire's naked body seared into her mind's eye. As she stood in the door frame, she looked back and thought about what she wanted, knowing that it might not be the best idea. While last night was something that Starfire's species apparently did on a regular basis, she wasn't sure if Raven's idea would still be well received.

Deciding that she just had to ask, despite the more disciplined part of herself arguing against it, she fully turned back around and called out. "Hey Star?"

Once she turned around, Raven knew she couldn't turn back, she had to go through with it. "I was just wondering if we could go to your room?"

"Really?" She floated up and towards Raven, surprised by what she was hearing.

"Yea. So, can we?"

"Of course!" Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and rushed them down the hall until they reached the door into Starfire's room. It opened and the alien rushed in, while Raven slowly stepped inside, partially distracted by how bright and pink the inside of this room was. She could hear Starfire talk about something, probably explaining why she designed the room the way she did. But Raven could really only feel the beating of her own heart, knowing what she was going to do. In an effort to bypass possible rejection, Raven shut off all the arguing thoughts going on inside her head, grabbed Starfire's face with both hands, and pressed her lips against hers.

Raven's eyes instantly shut the moment she decided to follow through with this action. She couldn't tell what Starfire's immediate reaction was. The first few seconds seemed to stand still, Raven terrified that this somehow crossed a line, that this couldn't be forgiven. Oh, why did she allow her more primal side convince her that this was a good idea?

But just as Raven was starting to fear for the absolute worst, she felt Starfire's tongue push through and enter her mouth. The woman from Tamaran reached her hands forward and placed themselves on Raven's back. This allowed Raven's body to relax, her own hands moving down Starfire to firmly grasp her waist. The two stood there, letting their tongues explore each other's mouths and let themselves be entangled.

The longer this went, the closer Raven pushed Starfire towards her bed, making her lay down on her back on top of the sheets. As Raven pressed herself on top of Starfire, she could feel how hard her own tits were once they were firmly pressed against Starfire's. Raven started to rub her body against the woman below her. Even though they were both fully clothed, that did not seem to dilute the sensations that quickly filled their bodies.

As much as she didn't want to, Raven had to break her mouth away. There was a question that she needed to ask. "Star…do you people use the asshole during sex?"

Starfire was clearly not expecting to be asked anything, let alone that, during their surprise make-out session. "We normally don't, but I have heard rumors about how it might feel. Why do you ask?"

"I want to repay you back for last night. But I also wanted to try something completely different. If you don't mind?" This time, there was no denying the excitement that became obvious in Raven's words, as her hands played with the waistline of Starfire's jeans.

"If that's what you want, I suppose I can try it. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"I can take your jeans off. After that, can you turn over onto your stomach?" Starfire nodded and watched as Raven slowly unbuttoned the pair of tight jeans and pulled them off of Starfire's body. As she threw them on the floor, the redhead flipped over, adjusting her body and letting Raven stare at the exposed and natural beauty of the alien's orange ass. Raven got onto her knees, grabbing onto Starfire and pulling her towards her until her ass was just hanging off of the edge of the mattress. Without a second thought, Raven grabbed and squeezed the ass in front of her, hearing Starfire softly giggle in surprised excitement as she felt the pale woman's fingers dig into her skin. She spread the ass cheeks apart and saw the hole that she asked about, staring back at her in the face. While Raven didn't have any actual experience, she watched porn just liked everyone else. She knew what she wanted to do. She inhaled deeply, exhaling out slowly. She then pushed her face forward and stuck her tongue inside Starfire's ass.

"FUCK!" Starfire let out a loud gasp of surprise as she felt Raven's tongue. That yell of shock was soon replaced by a constant moaning of pleasure the longer Raven kept her face what where it was. A primal instinct took over Raven as she began penetrating the alien's ass using only her tongue. She could feel every inch that her tongue could touch. Raven's hands squeezed harder, her fingers digging into the thick ass cheeks of her teammate. Every second inside this asshole caused Starfire to twitch or moan in a different way. Soon, it got to a point where the pleasure and overwhelming sensation for Starfire was so great, she didn't feel what was happening to the other side of her body. Raven could feel something and removed her mouth to stare down at what dangled down towards the ground.

"Uh, Star…?" The redhead flipped back onto her back and took notice of what was standing erect, attached to her body.

"Oh…it's my glornob."

"Your…?" Raven was going to finish that question, but the memory of last night returned to her, as she recalled Starfire mentioning that every member of her species had both sets of genitals. A fact that was now obvious as she took in the full length of Starfire's cock.

"My apologies, I usually control it, but…I suppose the sensations of your tongue inside my asshole caused me to become excited than I anticipated. I know girls of this planet usually don't have one, so if you want I can put it back- "

Raven grabbed onto Starfire's cock, stroking it very slowly. "I told you I wanted to repay you. So, that's what I'll do." Pleased that Raven accepted this turn of events so quickly, Starfire grabbed one of her larger pillows from the top of her bed and placed it behind her, so she could watch as her teammate began to slowly stroke her cock.

While she had never done this either, this part seemed pretty self-explanatory to Raven. She moved her hand up and down, feeling it tense and grow harder inside her hand. It felt so weird, but something about this whole experience just felt natural somehow. She moved her face towards it and started to lick it, moving her tongue all along Starfire's shaft. The alien pulled her shirt up just high enough so that her large orange breasts were visible and started to play with her own nipples in natural response.

The taste of Starfire's dick was not what Raven had expected at all. It was hard to put into words, no real comprehensible way to explain it. All she knew about it was that she really started to enjoy it. She dragged her tongue to the head and kissed the very top of it. She then wrapped her lips around the head and Raven started to slowly move her head up and down. She wasn't taking it all in, all though she knew she could do it without problem. She wanted to save that until she could feel Starfire starting to approach a climax. From the look on Starfire's face, how her mouth was starting to hang open, her eyes partially closed, it didn't seem like it would be that long.

While she was moving her head, Raven used one of her hands to find Starfire's balls and started to play with them. When her admittedly cold hands grabbed onto them, there was a knee-jerk reaction from the orange woman, causing a spike in volume in her moans. The further her lips moved down with nearly every motion, the more she can feel Starfire's cock starting to twitch and throb inside of her mouth. As she moved downwards, she could start using her tongue to wrap around the full width and thickness of it. In another effort to look up at Starfire's face, she thought she could see her incredibly long and large amount of red hair begin to slightly glow. She thought that it could just be the trick of the lights, but she could swear her alien friend's hair was glowing, even if it was the smallest amount.

But feeling the throbbing in her mouth beginning to intensify, Raven closed her eyes and focused on going faster, her hands starting to squeeze Starfire's balls. The orange woman gasped in short intervals, feeling her body getting ready for the climax. Timing it just right, Raven pushed her mouth all the way down to the base of Starfire's cock just as she heard a loud moan and cum began squirting out of Starfire and into Raven's mouth. A lot of it shot right to the back of her throat and went down, but a good amount ended up filling Raven's mouth. There was a lot more than what she thought might come out. But Starfire probably hasn't been able to find anyone to do this with her in who knows how long. The release was probably what she had been waiting for. Raven felt proud to say that she made Starfire cum so much inside her mouth. She swallowed everything she could and lick what was left from Starfire's shaft.

"Raven…I never would have thought you could do all of this…are you sure you are inexperienced?" While Starfire was talking to Raven, she had her head laying back onto the pillow, her body sliding down as the climax concluded.

"Guess I have a talent." This time, there was a clear grin on the purple-haired woman's face. She stood up and began to turn away until Starfire managed to lean forward and grab her by the hand.

"Do you not wish to continue?" There was a sense of pleading in her words and a desire for wanting to keep Raven in her room for the night. The temptation was great, but this was an argument that Raven's other voice won.

"Not tonight. But I hope we can do this again?"

Starfire-while secretly a little sad that they won't be taking things to the next step-beamed up at Raven. "Most definitely we shall!"

With that, Starfire let Raven go and watched as she walked right through the door, just like what Starfire did the previous night. As the redheaded alien got ready to go and shower, Raven quickly rushed into her room, the door closing behind her. She moved over to the wall next to the door and brought her hands to her face, moving back far enough to push back her purple hair. She could feel her face blush, the realization of what happened sinking in as quickly as she slid down to the floor. While part of her was telling her to be embarrassed and ashamed, she couldn't help but feel…almost giddy in a way. She let out a sigh, not out of anger and sadness like she might normally do, but out of pleasant ecstasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: From Spark to Flame**

As time moved on and it became a month after the back-to-back nights that started their affair, Starfire felt like they were stuck in a loop. It was a term she first heard shortly after coming to Earth, and in her current state of mind, she actually understood what it meant.

She still thoroughly enjoyed the experiences themselves. When it came to being part of a group, Raven managed to be a little more interactive, while still managing to be herself so no one really questioned anything about it. Especially not paying too much attention to the fact that out of everyone in the group, Raven clearly spent the most time with the Tamaranean. There have been several nights where the two managed to get together to fully engage with one another.

But that is at the heart of why Starfire felt like nothing was truly changing. Their sexual encounters were always of the oral nature. Raven would sometimes pleasure Starfire by sucking on her glornob, or cock as Raven told her it was sometimes called, but it was mainly Starfire using her mouth to pleasure Raven's pussy. She doesn't mind that she has to do it at all, she loved how her new sexual partner tasted, and she could tell that while it surprised her, Raven did enjoy the taste of Starfire's shaft.

What was bothering her was the fact that that seemed to be all the did. They kissed and made out, brushing up against each other as much as they could without being detected. But no groping, no penetration that wasn't with the tongue-Hell, despite Raven seeing her naked body, Starfire has never gotten to see what Raven's body looked like under her clothing. Even when Starfire was eating her out, Raven would only move the part of her clothing that covered her pussy.

Starfire debated day after day how to approach this issue with Raven. While they went from new teammates to sexual partners very quickly, Raven seemed to be purposefully stopping things from going any further. She didn't know if Raven was consciously doing this or if she just needed a little push. Starfire felt like a broken record, telling herself over and over to not push Raven. But why shouldn't she? They were at a point where the only things could progress is if she did exactly that.

While it seemed obvious, this was a decision that Starfire pushed off again and again, not wanting to accidently end things. She did nothing for so long, that it was another month until she couldn't keep it inside of her anymore. That day occurred in the afternoon while she and Raven were flying over the city, doing patrol. A part of her took over and Starfire changed course, descending downwards until she landed on top of a building. Taking notice, Raven descended after her and landed several feet away. As she did, her cloak wrapped herself around Raven, concealing her body as it usually did. Ironic that even the cloak seemed to be stopping anything from going further.

"Star, what are you doing?" Raven asked, initially thinking that it had something to do with what they were doing. In hindsight, Raven would realize that she should have known that something more personal was going to come up on top of that building.

"Raven, how would you describe our relationship?" Starfire crossed her arms, her back turned towards the sorceress.

"Well, we are teammates. If you mean outside of that…one could say we are each other's girlfriends."

"Then why have we not cemented said relationship?"

"Uh…I feel like we have Star." This is when the redhead turned around and Raven saw the true look of frustration on her face. It was not something she saw with Starfire, making it that much more jarring.

"Raven, we could be doing so much more. True, we could decide to go public, but I am much more concerned with the fact that you have been stopping us from taking the next step in our sexual experiences."

"Wait…are you mad that you can't fuck me?"

"ARRRRRRGH!" With that burst of anger, Raven actually took a step back in shock. This was a part of Starfire that she has never seen before, not even when they were taking on the strongest enemies in combat. Her eyes were glowing green with an intensity rarely seen.

"Is this just an experiment that I have heard Earth women do?! Do you really not value anything that has happened between us? And just so you know, it is not just FUCKING where I come from!" Starfire took many quick and furious steps towards Raven, whose eyes could not get any wider. Soon, she couldn't take any more steps back as she ran into a structure that poked out of the top of the building.

"An full expression of love on my planet is not just wanting a momentary release! It is about showing the other how much they value everything the partner has to offer, cherishing every single moment that they spend together doing nothing but absorb the love that they share! The fact that you would deny us from being able to truly experience-! "

It wasn't until well after Starfire started on her rant that she could actually see what was happening right in front of her. Raven…was crying. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. She could even hear the half-demon fight back the urge to actually vocally cry out. She slid down a little until finally just falling down onto the ground beneath her, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face. All of a sudden, every ounce of anger and frustration that Starfire was letting out just evaporated as she quickly got onto her knees, gently placing her hands around Raven's ankles. She wanted to say something, anything to try and fix what was happening, but the guilt of what she did to Raven caused Starfire to be unable to speak. So, for a solid ten minutes, Raven was softly crying with Starfire slowly trying to find the words for the situation.

"Raven…I am so sorry…I didn't…please talk to me!"

"Your right…e-everything you said was right!" Raven finally brought her head up to try and face Starfire, tears still rolling down her face.

"I should be taking the blame for this! I should not have said the way I said it. I could have handled this with more maturity and I should have!"

Raven sniffed her nose, trying to regain some composure. "Y-you remember our first encounter…Trigon…"

"Your father!" Starfire moved her hands up and tried to take hold of her friend's hands.

"He-he was controlling me. My mind and body…I had no control, n-no choice or say in anything…" Starfire remained silent, sensing that Raven wasn't done trying to get out what she wanted to say. "I guess, deep down…allowing you to be inside me like THAT…I would become something less than what I all ready am."

Starfire looked down at the ground, letting Raven's words sink in. Silence seemed to be the only response that she could give. But eventually, Starfire managed to firmly grasp her friend's hands, making Raven make eye contact. When she did, she felt like she was in a trance under Starfire's gaze.

"Raven, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever encountered, on Earth and on Tamaran. There is no way I or anyone else can make you anything less than what you clearly are. Because there is no way you will ever let that happen. If you don't want to go to the next step, we don't have to."

"Are you sure?" Raven wiped her nose, her face looking up to Starfire with a look of what could only be described as guilty relief.

"I want both of us to be happy. And that can only happen if we are both honest with each other. You speaking to me like this is a far more important step."

Starfire was surprised as Raven pushed herself forward and wrapped her redhead friend in a tight hug.

"I don't deserve this patience."

"Don't ever say that!" Starfire hugged back just as tightly, rubbing her hand across Raven's back.

"Star…earlier…did you say you love- "

"Shhh! Don't worry about. Just do what you need to do before we head back." Raven closed her eyes and buried her face into Starfire's neck which was covered in her red hair. While their time on the building started with a scowl, Starfire ended with a smile instead.

* * *

A green gorilla had his back slammed against a wall, forcing him to turn back to his natural green human form.

"Was I being too rough for a practice session?" Starfire floated over to Beast Boy as he slid down to the floor.

"No…I just wasn't fully prepared. Sometimes I forget how tough you are."

"Hopefully, our enemies won't be so easy to forget that fact after we beat them in battle." Starfire held her hand out for Beast Boy to grab. She helped him stand back up and watched as he walked around for a little bit, stretching his body.

It had been roughly a week since the last time she had a one-on-one interaction with Raven. The words that were spoken on top of that building seemed to have somehow changed things in their dynamic. Raven had made herself vulnerable, something that she had never done before. Seeing that side of her made Starfire realize just how secretively sensitive and scarred her girlfriend really is.

At least…she hoped that was what they still were to each other. Starfire decided to let Raven have as much space as she needed for as long as she needed it. They of course still interacted while part of the larger group, both in the field and just out with everyone else. But neither one of them took the opportunity to try and get alone with the other. Raven had withdrawn back into herself, an observation that made Starfire worried that their relationship might not be moving forward.

As concerned as she was, Starfire still managed to find a way to move on with her day-to-day activities and duties. But she finds her thoughts going back to Raven. Having these practice sessions helps distract her mind. But something caught her eye that will bring this session to an end.

She saw moving shadows. But these shadows were very familiar. There was a certain glow to them that indicated that something-or someone-was controlling them. She stared as they moved for a few moments before seeming disappearing into the door back into the hallway.

"Excuse me, but do you think we can end early today?" She turned her attention back to Beast Boy.

"Sure thing. I promised Cyborg that I would connect with him online for a rematch…" His words faded to the background as soon as he agreed to end things and Starfire walked out of the room and into the main section of their tower. She went down a few floors before walking down the hallway and towards the door that lead into Raven's room.

Before she even had a chance to knock on the door, it opened up for her. She moved her way inside the room, turning her head towards Raven, who stood at the edge of her bed, her cloak tightly covering her body.

"Star…did you say you love me? Back on that building?"

At first, Starfire was confused. But then the exact words came back in her memory. "Yes, and I sincerely meant it."

"That's what I thought." Raven took a few steps closer, careful to make sure her cloak didn't reveal anything underneath. "As you could probably tell, I'm not really someone who is really…in touch with my feelings." Starfire nodded.

"Well, there was a time where my emotions could accidently cause me to do a lot of unintentional damage. While that's partially true, the truth is that I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to find the right words. "Showing other people your emotions can lead to relationships, of any kind. That creates a connection, you gain trust in them. And when that all comes crumbling down because the other person took advantage of your trust, it can change you. It might not be the exact same story with my father, but he ended up using me, exploiting me through my emotions. I just didn't think I could ever take the risk of letting anyone else see me in any kind of emotional state."

"Raven…I understand. But I am not a literal demon like your father. You can trust me. You've shown me some emotion back on that building. The only reason why I haven't tried anything was because I wanted you to decide what you want." Starfire softly smiled and moved closer. "I didn't want you to feel like you had no choice."

"I know…it took a while, probably too long, but I know what I want." Without giving it a second thought, Raven grabbed Starfire's face and brought her lips against hers. The alien instantly returned the kiss, her hands going under Raven's cloak to grab onto her body. While her eyes were closed, she knew by instinct that Raven was completely naked underneath the purple cloth.

Without separating their lips, Raven brought her hands back and let her cloak fall to the ground. Stepping over it, she walked backwards-pulling Starfire with her-towards the bed. She laid down on her back, letting the redhead alien be on top of her. Their tongues intertwined with each other, Starfire's cock emerging from her body, being rubbed against Raven's pussy with only the thinnest of clothing material separating them. Starfire pulled away, breathing deeply as she quickly started to tear her uniform off of her skin. Once both of the female titans were naked, it seemed that all they could do was stare at each other in their fully glory. Using one hand, Starfire rubbed her cock against Raven's pussy, never actually entering her, but she could feel it getting wet in nervous anticipation. Raven looked up and nodded, her eyes showing how much she wanted to feel her finally inside her body.

Starfire pulled back, aimed the head of her cock right in the middle of Raven's pussy, and watched as she slowly saw the lips of Raven's pussy swallow the full length of the alien's shaft. Raven gasped, and then moaned. Once it was completely inside, and she had a moment to adjust to all the new sensations, Starfire began to move back and forth. It was slow at first, not wanting to be too aggressive during the beginning. But it didn't take long until Raven opened her eyes and showed what could only be described as aggressive desire. The look of desire in Raven's eyes took ahold of Starfire and she wasted no time in going in full force.

If it wasn't for the fact that every room was soundproofed, their moans and gasps and grunts would echo throughout the entire tower. Raven grabbed and squeezed her own tits as she felt Starfire continuously ram herself in and out of her body. The alien's eyes began glowing green as she began turned off all of her thoughts. There was only her fucking her lover, who was demanding more with every passing second in her movement.

"FUCK! Ooooohhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Raven screamed, even laughing out of pure physical pleasure and joy. Starfire only seemed to be able to grunt, but she still found herself leaning forward to suck on Raven's tit. She felt her lover run her hands through her red hair, her pale legs finally wrapping around Starfire's waist, limiting her range of movement.

Starfire started using her teeth, pressing them against Raven's tit, lightly biting into her breasts. This only seemed to tighten Raven's grip around Starfire's waist, her unspoken desire for pleasure and domination. All though, it seemed like Raven was gaining more control the longer it went on. This belief was quickly confirmed as Raven-through a combination of unspoken magic and sheer will-turned Starfire over onto her back so that the sorceress could now be on top.

Instead of moving up and down, Raven leaned forward and started to rub her pussy forward and backward with Starfire's cock fully inside of her. Raven lowered her head so she could hear Starfire moan right into her ear as she squirmed and twitched. Raven smiled-she smiled like she never had before, raising her body upward a little bit, holding out one of her tits so that Starfire could pull herself up a little bit so her mouth could latch on. She grabbed Raven's hips as started to finally move up and down. She brought her legs up far enough so that her feet pressed against the mattress, allowing Starfire to furiously fuck Raven's pussy faster than any human.

"That's it! Fuck me FUCK ME!" Starfire's hands wrapped around Raven, her fingers scratching and digging into her skin, her mouth tightly sucking and biting Raven's neck. But it wouldn't be there for much longer, as Starfire found herself trying to speak.

"I'm-I'm-gonna…" Raven pressed her lips against Starfire's and sloppily made out with her, showing she knew what she was going to do and that she didn't care. Starfire dropped back down onto her back, using the last of her strength to keep going at the same speed until she finally climaxed.

It happened as Starfire managed to shove her entire shaft as deep as she could inside Raven's pussy. Either through magic or just instinctual, Raven's body tightened around Starfire's cock, forcing her to release every last drop of cum. The two titans moaned with pleasure into the other's mouth. Whatever couldn't be contained inside of her dripped out of Raven and onto the bed underneath them. Neither one of them knew how long the climax lasted, but once it was done, they collapsed onto the bed. Raven used what she had left to roll onto her side, grabbing Starfire's hand and pulling her. The alien understood and moved so that her arm wrapped around the sorceress, her body pressed against hers. The two of them listened to each other breathe, silently overjoyed to finally experience the full pleasures of what a relationship can give them.


End file.
